


Not a Morning Person

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Twink!Cas, something that was supposed to be a drabble but then got a mind of its own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy times with Cas and Dean in the Mooorning<br/>Cas is human and the boys are happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean groaned as he threw an arm over his eyes and rolled onto his stomach. “Stop opening curtains at this time in the morning!”  
“Dean, you have to wake up at a decent time, you can’t just sleep your days away.” Cas sounded disapproving but Dean could hear the teasing lilt to his voice. After so many years living together, they were comfortable… besides the obvious sexual tension. Sam sometimes went out of town to get away from it, just like now. Dean groaned again and tucked his head under his pillow.  
  
“No, I won’t give in,” his voice became muffled and Cas grinned at his almost naked friend’s back. He was more human now, after having a vessel and living with the hunters for years, he was more ‘relaxed barman’ than ‘stoic angel’. Cas shrugged to himself and jumped onto the bed, bouncing twice before sharply slapping Dean on the ass and flopping down next to him.  
  
“You need to lighten up,” Cas started when, seeing Dean’s irritated face peeking out from the pillow, he laughed lightly and stretched; the action causing his words to escape in a sigh, “You take everything way too seriously!”  
  
Dean’s head was lifted from under the pillow now, and his eyes were fixed on Cas’ chest. “Why are you only in boxers?”  
“I sleep naked… but I thought I should put something on before coming in here,” Cas replied, running a hand down his bare chest, and pulling on the elastic of his briefs until it snapped back against his skin. He rolled his eyes and turned his face to look at Dean again, but Dean’s eyes were now focused on Cas’ boxers, the tight elastic hiding nothing.  
  
“Dean?” Cas’ voice was rough and Dean’s eyes were dark when he looked up.  
“Cas…” Dean moved then, pressing a hand against Cas’ chest and propping himself up over him. Cas’ eyes were wide, his mouth open as he gasped. Dean leaned down quickly, their lips met in a groan; gasping breaths escaping them as they pushed themselves together. Dean pulled back, kissing down Cas’ neck and leaving a wet line as he moved to his chest. He lifted his head, smirking and licking his lips.  
“Still want me to get out of bed?”  
“No way,” Cas reached up again, pushing his hands into Dean’s hair and arching into him. “Stay right here.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean grinned, lowering his face onto the flat expanse of stomach before him, pulling the hair of Cas’ happy trail between his teeth before licking a stripe up to his chest. Cas was biting his lip; head tilted back into the pillow as Dean crawled up his body and straddled the smaller man.  
“Your such a twink, fuck,” Dean’s voice was a husky groan, his hands had a firm grip on Cas’ sides, the skin white around his fingers. Cas let out a breathy moan, his eyes opening to show his blown out pupils, his mouth open and wet causing Dean to push himself forwards and attack his mouth with almost animalistic lust. Their kiss was open and messy, the breathy noises escaping them drowned out by the sharp buzzing in their ears.  
  
Cas wriggled underneath him, the hard length of his cock brushing against Dean’s thigh. Dean rotated his hips then, grinding his own hardness into Cas’ stomach, broken groans escaping them both and hands running over each other. Cas’ hand was on Dean’s ass, kneading and pulling him closer, the other on his thigh, nails digging in as Dean’s hands flicked against nipples and brushed through mussed hair. Cas gasped a high pitched moan and leaned up to bite at Dean’s chin, rolling them over and rocking against the man below him who let out a huffed laugh and then growled low in his throat as their cocks rubbed together.  
Cas pulled back, sitting up on his knees and tugging down Dean’s boxers until they rested under his balls. His movements were quick and unpractised as he reached to grab Dean’s cock and tugged slightly too hard. Dean jerked and sat up, his breath puffing as he wrapped his hand a round Cas’ and stroked himself. Cas’ eyes were fixed on their joint hands, and he let out a breathy gasp, lifting his eyes to lock with Dean’s.  
  
They both panted, breath coming heavy and leaned into each other, pulling their boxers off until they were completely naked; skin to skin. They were both whining in appreciation at the contact, but didn’t speaking besides a gasped ‘fuck’ or moaned ‘yes’. Their cocks aligned now, pre-come leaving wet patches on stomachs. Dean rubbed a thumb over the head of Cas’ dick and slid it down the shaft, tugging back up and tightening his grip. Cas whined low in his throat, leaning into Dean’s neck to suck at his pulse point, nipping the skin there.  
  
“Please tell me you have lube and condoms,” his voice coming out in a breath and catching at as Dean lowered his hand to cup Cas’ balls.  
“Fuck, no… I don’t. I um, I didn’t… expect this to happen,” He gasped here as Cas pushed him to lay down and placed himself on top, sinking his teeth into Dean’s chest and then soothing it with his tongue. “I haven’t been laid in months, ahhh… I didn’t b-bother stocking u-up, fuck Cas, sto- no keep doing that, oh God!” Dean’s hands were buried in Cas’ hair as he travelled down his body, leaving wet open mouthed kisses in his wake. Cas gripped Dean’s cock, sucking it into his mouth and flicking his tongue against the slit. Dean thrust lightly, sliding it further into his mouth while Cas moved his tongue in firm circles. Dean was moaning incoherently, head pushed back against the pillow. It didn’t take long once Cas swallowed around the him, hot semen spurting into his mouth and trickling out. Dean pulled him up quickly, rolling them over with little energy and kissing Cas fiercely; lowering his hand to grab Cas’ cock and stroke him. Cas came within seconds, with Dean licking reverently at his collarbone, spilling come over Dean’s fingers.  
They lay there, boneless, for several minutes, then Dean snuffled a laugh against Cas’ chin, “Well… now I’m ready to get up.”  
“Assbutt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it got out of control - Previously a 400 word drabble that I added to.  
> Hence the strange chapter cut D:  
> Enjoy? Sorry for how awful it is <3


End file.
